Image shake is an issue that degrades performance in digital cameras. Image shake often results from movement by the user of the camera, or from vibrations transmitted through a mounting such as a tripod or bracket. Another source of image shake is from motion of the object to be imaged. As sensors become smaller, while even increasing the numbers of pixels in the image sensor, image shake becomes a larger issue.
One approach to avoid image shake is to build in a gyroscopic mount for a sensor array. Thus, the sensor array is kept still even when surrounding parts of a camera are in motion. However, this is relatively costly. Also, compensating for camera motion does not reduce adverse effects of movement of the object to be imaged.
While one may expect that a camera is always moving somewhat, the motion of a camera manifesting as image shake may vary during the process of taking a picture. Similarly, the motion of an object can vary, for example when a basketball player jumps or executes an abrupt transient motion. Thus, it may be useful to provide a method and system which takes advantage of times of low motion. Additionally, a low-cost solution for minimizing the effects of image shake can be useful.